What If
by OmegaLynn26
Summary: ALL HUMAN! This is just some story that has been on my mind for a while. What would happen if Zoey and Erik ended up together, as Humans. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok,this thought just came to me. If it's good let me know and I'll continue if not nbd. **

I walked to my boyfriend, James Stark's, after school to bring him the assignments he missed the last few days. Poor baby has been sick. I had been dating Stark (as so many people call him) since middle school. Now were both 17 and seniors in high school. We had plans to marry after 4 years of college. I would be a stay at home mom while he had his own law firm. I knocked on the door and his mother, Beth, answered wearing a blue dress and apron. She had flour on her cheek and dress. She made the world's most amazing cookies. I said hi, hugged her, and run up the stairs to my baby's room.

Even sick, he looked super-hot. I kissed him softly on the lips and crawled in bed next to him. His arm went over my shoulder and we just cuddle for a while.

"So feeling any better?" I asked

"A little, now that you are here." I smiled.

"I missed you," I said looking into his eyes. He pulled me into a kiss.

"Well, maybe, you should stay here tonight. I always had a fantasy about doing it with a nurse." He said with a wicked grin. I giggled. He was always so cocky. But truth was, we had never had sex. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I did hang out until the sun had finally set. I had to get home though and he knew it. He had enough strength to walk me to the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I love you, Zo." He kissed me.

"I love you too. Goodnight." I walked out and headed for home. My house was about 3 blocks from Stark's. As I was heading that way a car pulled up next to me. Inside was Erin and Shaunee, two of my best friends ever.

"Hey girl," Erin called. "Need a ride."

"Yes, please," I throw my stuff in the back and climbed into the car. Then off we went towards home.  
"So, have you seen the new guy yet?" Erin asked, turning to face me in the back.

"What new guy?"

"His name is Erik Night," Shaunee said. "He just transferred here. He is super smart, super sweet, and has the looks of a God."

"Yeah, he is even hotter that Stark!" Erin giggled.

"Speaking of which, how is that boy of your's?"

"He is feeling a lot better. He'll be back tomorrow." I looked out the window just in time to see my house come into view.

"So, see you tomorrow girly," Shaunee said stopping the car. I thanked them for the ride and headed up the walk. I lived with my mom, step loser, and my sister. Ever since my mother got married she had stopped be my mom and turned into his wife. She was now strictly religious and didn't approve of me dating Stark or following the Cherokee ways my Grandma Redbird taught me. I walked in and found my mother doing a knee-point.

"Hello honey how is Stark?" She ask as an absent attempt to be a part of my life.

"He is fine. He'll be back at school tomorrow."

"That's good. If he misses anymore school he won't graduate." I nodded and headed up to my room. I fell on my fluffy, soft, navy blue comforter. On my night stand was a picture of me and Stark at homecoming. I smiled remembering how we ended up sneaking of to the football field and then got attacked by sprinklers. I picked up my phone and started texting Heath, my best guy friend. Stark was super jealous of Heath, but he was with my girl best friend Stevie Rae so I didn't understand why.

**Z: Hey, Heath. Wht do you know about the new guy?**

**H: Nothing much. How's the boy?**

**Z: better.**

**H: Good. Hey listen do you wanna come over and have a double date with me and Stevie Rae? Friday at 6?**

**Z: I'll talk to Stark and let you know tomorrow.**

**H: ok, Stay golden Z, night**

I put my phone on the charger and headed to bed. Long day tomorrow.

And it was a long day. Stark did come to school today. But, he was ignoring me for some reason. By lunch I was sick of it and I had to confront him.

"James, what is going on with you?" He pulled me aside where we could talk in private. Or as private as you can get in a hallway full of people.

"Look, Z, I think we should take a break. I thought about this all night. I love you, I really do but I think we need time apart for at least a month. A lot is going on with me and I can't be tied down."

"You want to see other people?" This can't be happening. I loved this man.

"Yeah, come on give it a month and then will talk ok? I do love you Z." He kissed my forehead and headed off to his next class. I took a deep breath and held it. I had to keep myself from crying. I walked out to the school parking lot and got in my car. Once inside, I let lose the pain that he had just caused. I didn't understand. I loved him. Then, there was a tap on my window. I looked up and saw a tall, hot, black hair guy with intense blue eyes. I opened the door and stepped out. I leaned against my car and looked at the pavement.

"Are you ok?" His voice was like liquid gold on my skin.

"No, but I will be." I wiped some tears away from my eyes. "Hi. I'm Zoey Redbird."

"Erik Night, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

My heart stopped when he said his name. He was the guy Shaunee and Erin mentioned last night. He was extremely handsome. He had thick black hair that was like midnight. His eyes were so blue I was trapped within them. He was better looking than Stark, and that was hard to do.

"Hey, I'm new here. Could you maybe give me a tour? You look like you could use a walk anyway," I nodded and I started to lead him back to the school. He grabbed my wrist and it sent static through my arm. "No, not there. I already got that tour."

"Well, all that's left is the football field," Our school was pretty small.

"Then show me that." We turned and headed that direction. His hand slid down and grasp mine. It seemed like my hand was a perfect fit to his. We walked in silence. We had reached the track around the field and had walked almost half of it when he spoke. "So, Zoey, tell me. Why were you crying?" A sob caught in my throat and I stared at my feet as we walked.

"My boyfriend decided he wants to take a break. We've been together since middle school. I feel so empty."

"Sounds like a jerk." I giggled at that. That's how most people saw Stark. At school he was cocky and rude and a bit of a jerk but when were alone, it was like all he was, was heart. He cared and loved and was who I fell in love with. "What's there to do for fun around here?" Erik said breaking my train of thought.

"Well, it's Friday. So, Aphrodite is having a bonfire/pool party thing like every weekend." Aphrodite was one of the richest kids at school. She had tried to steal Stark from me sophomore year. So, unless I was dragged to the party by my friends, I didn't go.

"Sounds cool, are you going?"

"No," He stopped and made me face him.

"Don't let that jerk boyfriend bring you down. Go with me, it'll be fun." I thought about it, but it just didn't seem right. I shook my head and he seemed to understand. So we started walking again but he let go of my hand. I was kind of disappointed by that.

The bell rang signaling the school day was over.

"So, if you change your mind about the party," he pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote his number on my wrist. "Call me." He headed off towards his car and I just stood there for a minute. I was crazy, I had just been dumped and, No I couldn't go out so soon. Not the day of the break up.

I walked to my car and Stark was leaning on my hood.

"What do you want?" I asked coming up to him.

"I don't want you to flip okay?" I looked at him questionably. "I'm going to Aphrodite's party, you know with her as a date." My heart skipped a beat for a moment. He already was going out with someone, and not just anyone, Aphrodite.

"Well, that's just fine because," I had to think fast so I can gain the upper hand here. "I'm going with the new guy, Erik Night."

"Hmmm," Stark looked a little hurt, good he should. "Well, see you there then." Sticking his hands in his leather jacket, he walked to Aphrodite's car, climbed in, and sped away with her. I dug my cell phone from my purse and dialed Erik's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, changed my mind. Still want to go to the party?"

**Stark fans don't get mad. I love Stark, I do and there is a reason he is doing this. Just keep reading. I promise you'll love it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got home, I got ready for the party. I had to wear something that Stark had never seen, something sexy and perfect. Sucking thing was, he knew my closet inside and out. So, I went over to my sister's room and snuck into her closet. She was out of town with her girlfriend, so she wouldn't notice if I took a bathing suit, dress and jacket with a matching pair of high heels. I looked and found a beautiful bikini, black silk with a moon made of rhinestones on the right breast. Then I found the prefect dress. It was a thin/see-through dress that came above my knees. It was black as well so it was perfect. Then combined with a pair of stilettoes I looked perfect. I wore my hair down and a pair of moon earrings and the pendent that my Grandmother gave me when I was five.

Around 7:30, Erik came to the door. Before my mother could voice her option on me going out on a Friday night, I pulled him away from the door to his car. I got in and gave him directions to Aphrodite's.

"So, tell me all about the drama of this town. Who is with you, stuff like that." Erik said as he headed out of town towards the party.

"Ok, Stevie Rae and Heath are my best friends and have been together two years. Shaunee and Erin, two of my best friends, they are the lesbian couple. They are so sweet, you'll love them. But, mostly just watch out for Aphrodite, she sleeps with everyone. Oh, wait until you meet Damien and Jack. They are the gay guys."

"Wow, a lot of gays," he laughed.

"Do you have a problem with gay people?" I looked at him questionably.

"No!" He looked me in the eye, "I just, it's new. I'm sure they are cool." I nodded and saw we had arrived at the party. We got out and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked in together and soon everyone was looking at us. Erik matched me wearing a dark dress shirt and jeans. I saw the look on Stark's face. He was so jealous. Shaunee and Erin came up to us first.

"Hey girly!" Erin giggled and hugged me. "You look totally hot!"

"She is right! Where did u get that hot outfit?" Shaunee twirled me and I giggled. The night went great. Erik and I danced and laughed and even swam together at one point. I loved hanging with him. He was fun, funny, and so sweet. At one point right after I got out of the pool he pulled me close to him.

"Let's make that ex of yours super jealous," He kissed me for a long time. It was so perfect. Nothing like kissing Stark. Sure he was good but compared to Erik, Stark was like a kid in kindergarten. We ended up, Erik and I, cuddling up at the side of the fire. Aphrodite was off flirting with other guys and Stark was sitting all alone drinking his 11th beer of the night.

Erik ran his fingers through my hair, it felt good but all I could think was how I wish Stark had done this when we were together. I realized how selfish Stark had been. All he wanted was someone to take care of him not take care of someone. I kissed Erik again, this time not for Stark, for me. I needed to see if those feelings from the first kiss were real or just an illusion. They weren't.

We got up from the fire and said goodbye to Shaunee and Erin, Stevie Rae and Heath. We started to head for my house but Erik thought it was better to cut off and park in a field instead. Once there, we started making out hard. It was so different from when Stark and I had made out. Erik took care of me, kissed where it felt good on me. I loved it. Soon he started to lift up my shirt and I had to push him away.

"Erik," I said breathlessly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for this."

"It's ok," He back off and started to buckle up, "I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"No the kissing was amazing. I'm just not ready for sex."

"Okay," He drove me home and dropped me off. I didn't even get a goodnight kiss. I liked Erik. I got into the house to find my mother at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Have fun?" She asked as I pour myself a cup.

"Yeah, it was fine. We had a great time."

"Did you have sex with that young man?" I turned and saw the step-loser walk into the room.

"No! and even if I had that is none of your business."

"If you keep up this behavior, you will not be staying here much longer." I pushed passed him and walked slowly to my room. I locked the door and laid on the bed. My mother hadn't even stood up for me. I sighed and put on my soft warm pjs. As I was laying my head down to sleep my phone beeped.

**STARK: I love you, I'm sorry I left you. Hope your happy now with that guy.**


	4. I'm so so sorry

Hi everyone. I'm so so sorry I have not written in many many months. I have been with out a computer but I will try to write soon as I get a new computer. I have not forgotten about any of you. Also, I am currently working on a new trueblood fanfic and a phantom of the opera one. So things will be going on just bare with me. Love you all


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! Thank you for understanding and standing by me. I love you all. Happy reading :)**

Stark's message had made me feel guilty. I never should have gone out with Erik. I didn't know what to do. I heard my mom and the step loser go into there bedroom and the noises started. Moaning and grunting, it was disgusting. But there gross four play made it possible for me to sneak out my window. I had slid on a pair of washed out ripped jeans and a black tank top. I got into my Bug, the best car ever, and drove out to the highway. I sped off towards the bluff where my Grandma Redbird lived. She owned a huge lavender farm and made a pretty good profit every year off of them. The lights were on in her house, she always had this strange way of knowing when I would be over. She was in the kitchen making lavender tea.

"Hello Zoeybird, tea?"

"Please," I sat at the small table in the kitchen and sipped my tea slowly.

"So, what is it this time?" My grandma was a very in tune woman. She still practiced the Cherokee ways of our ancestors. She made her own teas and medicines.

"Stark broke up with me. And I was really upset when the new guy, Erik found me. Well, Stark had gone to a party with Aphrodite and so to get back at him, I went with Erik and I think I'm having feelings for Erik. But then Stark texted me saying he loves me and I'm so confused." Tears ran from my face. Grandma Redbird's hand gripped mine.

"Zoeybird, it sounds to me like the spirits are trying to tell you something. What, I do not know, but I know a way to find out." She got up and grabbed a bowl of water and a sage stick. She lit a few lavender candles. After turning out the lights, she lit the sage and the smoke cleansed the room. "Spirits of the earth, we call for your help. Zoey is lost and is in request of your assistance." The bowl of water began to glow. Inside was the image of Erik's face. It turned into us kissing. Then Stark's appeared. And again we were kissing. "Yes!" My grandmother cried. "This is the problem we speak of." The bowl showed one last vision, Stark appeared and he was holding a baby, his and Aphrodite's."

I laid in my grandmother's arms an hour later on the couch. I was crying. She smoothed my hair back.

"Things are not always as they appear."

"The spirits seemed quit sure of this," I sobbed. How could Stark do this to me? My heart ached at the pain. That weekend, I spent the whole time at my grandmother's. My step loser had called looking for me, to which my grandmother told him, "Zoey will be with me as long as she needs. When she does go home, she will not be punished for seeking help that you would only condemn her for." and hung up.

On Monday, I did go to school. News was buzzing of Stark's and My break up. He and Aphrodite were all over each other. My first hour I had with Aphrodite and her clones. When I walked in she was laughing. "So, Zoey?" She asked when she saw me. "How are you?" Her concern was fake. "Horrible I hope," Her laugh filled the room. I ignored her and went to the back of the room for once. During the class period, Aphrodite passed me a note,

_**You only lost him to me because you wouldn't put out. But, you sure have no problem to giving it up to a stranger. SLUT!**_

I ran out of the room when the bell rung and booked it out to the football field. I hid under the bleachers and cried. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and another someone by my feet. I looked up and saw Heath and Stevie Rae on the ground next to me and Shaunee and Erin standing up next to Damien and Jack. Heath held me close as I cried and Stevie Rae texted away to some unknown person. When she saw my confusion she held up the text. It was Stark.

"Zoey, he texted me this morning asking if you were okay." She explained, "I've been bitching at him all day." That made me smile.

"Z, he is a loser anyway. I mean he traded way way down." Erin piped in.

"Yeah," Shaunee agreed. "If I wasn't totally committed to Erin here, I'd seriously date you and never let your hot ass good." Erin looked fake hurt and we all laughed.

"Thanks guys, you are great friends." I wiped a few tears when I heard another voice speak up.

"I hope I can be counted as a friend." Erik stepped out from behind Jack. I stood up quickly and ran in his arms. I felt safe and loved as he held me tight. "Stark does not deserve you." I nodded and everyone agreed. I hugged everyone and they all went back to class. Stevie Rae and I made plans to go shopping and to dinner tonight. Erik stayed behind so we could talk. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I was kind of a pig on Firday. I do like you Z."

"I like you too," I leaned against one of the bleacher poles.

"Maybe, if you would give me the honor, I can take you on a proper date tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that," so it was set, I'd be going on a true date with Erik Night.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is sooo cute!" Stevie Rae held up a pink sundress. It was sparkly and tricked out with ribons.

"For you, yes. For me? No way," I chuckled and looked through a row of shirts.

"You are no fun," She hung the dress back up. "So, Erik's really cute." I looked up at her, usure what to say. "I mean, of course you arn't ready, Stark was your first love and all, but Z, Erik likes you, a lot."

"I know. I also know you never really liked Stark."

"I did. Then we started high school and I dont know Z, he turned into a jealous jerk face." Stevie Rae never swore, never. She called it a vial habit and would ignore Heath for days for swearing, it was kinda funny. I sighed and nodded in agreement while I fiddled with my moon necklace.

"I still love him..." She nodded in understanding. She loved Heath like I loved Stark. I knew she planned to marry Heath after college, and I knew the one secret that not even Heath knew, yet.

As we kept looking for a new dress for me, they entered the store giggling like the witches they were. Aphordite and her four main followers walked in and Stark was on her arm.

"Oh, James, you are so funny. Oh my God, I need to model dress for you. Homecoming is just a week away." He just shurgged uncaring. I saw the annoyed look on his face, he hated to be called James. He looked up at me briefly. Our eyes met and I could feel my heart jump. Then she saw me. "Oh my, is that Zoey? Hi!" She walked over to me. "You look so pretty! So, you two here to get a homecoming dress? That's so funny. Zoey you lost your date, so why on earth would you need a dress. Oh dear, please tell me you are not going alone? You are already a loser freak."

"She has a date, not that she needed one anyway." Stevie Rae barked out.

"Oh, so who is the moron that said yes?" her friends giggled.

"I'm going with Erik, and for the record, he asked me." Stark's body went stiff.

"Hmmmmm, intresting..." Aphordite played with her pearl earring. "Well, see you there than." Stevie Rae and I left heading to the food court when I got the text.

STARK: Is he ur bf now?

ME: What do you care?

STARK: Can we please talk? Tonight? Meet me at our place?

I sighed and slowly texted back...

ME: fine, midnight

"You got it bad, girly." Stevie Rae said, reading the conversation over my shoulder.

**Hello, everyone. Sorry this is such I short chapter, it's kinda just a filler. But, what do you think Stevie Rae's secret is? What will happen when Zoey will talk to Stark? Is Zoey using Erik? or does she really have feelings for him? **


	7. Attention

**Hello everyone, **

**First, I want to say thank you to all my fans and even just readers who stumble upon my stories. I love you all and your support means the world to me. Second, I am trying to get back into the writting habit so sorry for the slow updates. Third, I am writing fanfictions with a few of my friends now and I would love if you guys would go and read the one that is up. It's Phantom of opera and the title is The Truth under the Lies. My other new one will be Rocky horror and even two American Horror Stories are coming. and Finally, I will be leaving for a week and will be un able to up date next week. But I will back as soon as possible. SOrry for the wait. I love you so so much, thank you for standing by me. :) happy reading. **


End file.
